leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guardian (Teamfight Tactics)
}|Guardian| }| }| }| } |set = 1 |icon = Guardian TFT icon.svg |item = |synergy = While at least 2 Guardians are in play, at the start of combat, Guardians grant to adjacent allies for the rest of the combat. This effect can stack any number of times for each adjacent Guardian. Guardians do not buff themselves, but can buff other Guardians. }} Guardians are champions that are honored for their abilities in physical defense. These champions have naturally high armor, and the synergy allows the guardians to protect their allies from physical damage. Strategy * A Guardian can give another guardian the armor, but a Guardian can not give itself the extra armor. * Each Guardian gives armor to any of the 6 adjacent hexes, meaning there are optimal positions to gain as much armor as possible. See image below. * Guardians want to huddle in a tight group in order to apply as many armor bonuses to allies as possible. This makes them a natural counter to . Items * Guardians start with a high amount of armor, even without their synergy. Physical attacks don't do much to a guardian, so focus on protecting their innate weakness to magic damage by equipping items like , , or similar items. * can help all Guardians obtain a level of sustain and health to back their overwhelming defenses. * Guardians, have naturally high armor. on a Guardian makes it so that any basic attack that hits them deal more damage to the attacker than it does to them. * Items that are built from that provide can multiply the difficulty of taking down a Guardian. * can ruin an dream to take down a Guardian by itself. Being able to dodge critical hits means enemies will always deal the lowest amount of damage to a guardian. * Guardians are great users of and , although this might be a bit of an overkill, with all the armor that already comes with the synergy. These items also help with , , and any other sources of true damage on basic attacks. Counters * Area of effect special abilities from traits like and are the bane of Guardians. Guardians don't increase magic resistance and they force their allies to clump together, waiting to be assaulted with an area of effect special ability. * The synergy renders the Guardian synergy useless. This is also true for champions that deal true damage, like and . * is a good option to get around the heavy armor of Guardians. * If the allied team is reliant on basic attacks to deal damage, investing in is a good idea. If getting Red Buff is an impossibility, adding , or to a lesser extent , to the team is a decent replacement. Trivia * All Guardians wield a shield. Patch History . ;V9.15 * Bonus armor increased to 50 from 40. * Guardians do not buff themselves. ;V9.14b * Trait no longer fades when a Guardian dies. ;V9.14 * Armor buff can stack any number of times, rather than 2 times. ;V9.13 - Added * Beginning combat with 2 Guardians will grant to all other units that start adjacent to a Guardian for the rest of the combat. This effect can stack 2 times. * , . }} Category:TFT traits